


Into the Woods

by Kimba65



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Little Red Riding Rose, Moment in the Woods, SummerGingerRoseFest2020-Day 1, Witch Leia, Wolf!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimba65/pseuds/Kimba65
Summary: What lurks in the dark of the woods? Little red riding Rose is soon to find out.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer-Gingerrose-fest-2020, Day 1 theme-Romantic Monday (sweet romance and fairy tales). A bit late but here we are. 
> 
> Thanks again to Ngoc12theFangirl for bringing her polish and skill to my stories.  
> And thank you to the GingerRose Hub for being the inspiring and supportive place it is!

Once upon a time in a far off kingdom, there lived a young maiden.

Those she encountered were always drawn to the natural rosy beauty of her face, but were ultimately charmed by her kind and beautiful nature. As such, the maiden had many suitors in her small village; but she turned them all down with courtesy and tenderness for she had too many plans for herself before she would settle down in marriage. 

The maiden was called Rose and she wore a long red cloak with her mustard yellow dress. Although she was small, she was fierce and brave. The villagers often called her their ‘thorny Rose’. 

As a result of her renowned ferocity and bravery, she was tasked by her village in bringing the village’s gathered offerings on the first of every month to the old witch who lived deep in the woods.

Many in the village feared both the woods and the witch, Leia, who guarded them. There were many evil things that lurked in the woods and the villagers whispered that it was the witch who controlled them. 

Rose knew better. Certainly there were dangers in the woods, but they did not answer to the kindly old woman she had befriended. In fact, it was only thanks to Leia’s magic that the woods were safe enough to pass through at all. 

On her first visit to Leia’s hut, she had been hounded by several dark beings along the way. Through Leia’s whispers on the wind, Rose had safely evaded the dark beings. Upon her arrival, Leia gifted Rose a red cloak that was imbued with all sorts of protective spells and enchantments. When Rose wrapped it around herself, she felt practically invulnerable.

It was that very sense of invulnerability that left her open to new beings with very different dark intentions.

~

The fall leaves were beautiful in the woods. All the colors, red, orange, brown, seemed especially vibrant as Rose wandered through the dark woods. Her light seemed to spread to the surrounding darkness as she moved, bringing some joy and laughter to the usually gloomy place.

Maybe that was what drew the dark creature to her.

She noticed something shadowing her almost immediately. One didn’t survive as many trips to the woods as Rose had without developing a keen sense for danger. 

She didn’t pause or change her pace, but she discreetly drew her poisoned dagger from her concealed hip holster under her red cloak. One also didn’t survive the woods without a weapon to match. 

She waited until the presence was nearly upon her before she spun quickly; her dagger raised high, ready to strike right at the heart of whatever beast dared to stalk her. 

But it was not a beast. It was a man. 

A gorgeous man with hair the color of the vibrant autumn leaves and the wickedest smile she ever saw. She noticed how she dwarfed him as he towered over her. 

Something in her chest fluttered dangerously. He licked his lips. 

“Hello, little girl.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more of this. Should I write more of this?


End file.
